Ambience
by Excotic tacos
Summary: After Ichigo defeats aizen, a huge blinding light comes out of no where and just as the light came it vanished along with ichigo, Ichigo is teleported to the soul kings palace to train for a upcomming battle
1. Chapter 1

First story I have ever wrote so its probably not going to be good...

Chapter 1

Ichigo kurosaki stood tad bit far away from one of his most powerful opponent yet, Aizen. "Its over Aizen, be prepared to die" Ichigo shouts bravely across the landscape. " Do you think you can kill me boy ? I have transcended that of a soul reaper and a hollow I am the ultimate life being." Aizen said After Aizen had said that he started to raise his spiritual energy to get ready to fight again, Ichigo quickly took notice and pointed Tensa Zangetsu at Aizen and Ichigo shouted "Final getsuga tenshō !", a huge blinding light shot out of ichigo's body and when the smoke cleared Aizen was stunned, ichigo's body had transformed he wore gray bandages covering most of his body and covering half of his face, his hair had changed from being orange and short to being long and black. " I can't even get a reading on his energy does this mean Ichigo is stronger than me, no I refuse to believe that this little insignificant shit is more powerful than me." Aizen angrily thought to himself , " it's over Aizen, now you die, MUGETSU ! " Ichigo roared . Huge pitch black pillars formed for miles under Aizen which hit him with a powerful blow. Ichigo saw that Aizen was severely hurt but not dead, "crap" Ichigo muttered under his heavy breathing as he descends to finish Aizen off. " I'm... Going... To... Destroy... You." Aizen stated, " you say that your going to kill me, please don't try to get your hopes up I'm still more powerful." Ichigo said, just as he said that the bandages and hair started to disintegrate into thin air,  
"OH son of a bitch" Ichigo said startlingly, "my powers there disappearing, dammit." Aizen stood up and raised his sword over Ichigo, Aizen still heavily injured " its over , now die you arrogant fool" he said, Ichigo waiting for the strike to occur looked down and not wanting to see the hit that would kill him and closed his eyes tight shut and waited and waited, after like 5 seconds Ichigo looked up to see Aizen with things sticking out of his chest, " what the hell" Ichigo said, " who did this ! " Aizen furiously said, " I can explain that " a mysterious but familiar voice rang out, Ichigo and Aizen both looked around only to see the one and only, kiuske urahara, " well I'm glad to see you kiuske " Ichigo thought aloud, " I'm flattered Ichigo" kiuske sarcastically said. " What did you do to me KIUSKE " Aizen roared " well its simple you see I put a seal on you to stop your powers, and thanks to Ichigo who weakened you quite a bit , I might say the seal was able to take effect because of Ichigo seriously injured you" Kiuske plainly said " Darn you kiuske I will get you for this!" Aizen seething with hatred before the seal completely engulfed him.  
" well done Ichigo you won, not only did you beat Aizen, you saved the soul king too." Kiuske happily said , " also sorry about you loosing your soul reaper powers " replied the always mysterious man. " Hey kiuske what exactly is the soul king " asked the curious Ichigo. "Well you see he is the being that holds the entire system of the soul society without him the soul society would be complete anarchy." Replied kiuske, " oh that's cool I guess, anyways let's go back to my friends their probably terribly worried about me."

Ten minutes later

In the distance, Ichigo saw his friends orihime, ishida, and chad.  
"Hi guys!" Ichigo excitedly shouted, " I see you beat Aizen " chad unemotionally said. As they got closer to each other ishida asked " did anything happen while fighting Aizen ." , " yeah to tell you the truth I lost my soul reaper powers sadly but I just gotta look forward to a new life without any powers ." Ichigo stated

After explaining how he was able to beat Aizen and explained how he lost his power

"That's a darn shame though that your not a soul reaper and all " orihime glumly said, " don't worry I was actually looking forward to this living a normal life and all" Ichigo explained. Then in a instant a huge bright blue cylinder appeared over Ichigo and shot all the way to the sky and in a instant the way the blue cylinder appeared it quickly disappeared along with Ichigo.

-so how was that for the first chapter I think I've could've done a little better anyways were did Ichigo go? You will find out next chapter .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

START RECAP Then in a instant a huge bright blue cylinder appeared over Ichigo and shot all the way to the sky and in a instant the way the blue cylinder appeared it quickly disappeared along with Ichigo.  
END RECAP

Ichigo started to open his eyes only to see a dimly lit room and a person sitting in crimson colored chair. " where am I " Ichigo thought to himself, Ichigo then looked at the man again he had distinct physical features , the man had long black hair, oval eyes. " who are you" Ichigo stated, "who am I you say" the creepy figure said, "I am the soul king!" The man shouted. Ichigo was shocked, " wait you're saying the soul king is you?" Ichigo stated. " yes is it that hard to believe ?" The soul king questioned, " no I just expected you to look different " Ichigo said , " but what am I doing here in your palace?" Ichigo wondered out loud, " I was just getting to that, the reason why your here is because around 2 years from now a powerful enemy, stronger than Aizen I might say, will come to the soul society and completely destroy everything" the soul king inquired. "Stronger... Than Aizen " Ichigo quietly said. Ichigo was stunned, Ichigo had to give his all just to beat Aizen and now a stronger opponent than Aizen will appear in 2 years. " how am I going to help, I lost all my powers when I fought Aizen ." the orange hair teenager inquired. " that's were I come in, to get your powers back you have to..."

BACK TO LIVING WORLD

"Um what just happened kiuske?" Questioned uryu, "frankly I don't know, the only thing I could do is figure out what was that blinding light that took Ichigo " kiuske said. " really that's all you can do, I mean couldn't you track Ichigo somehow using his spiritual energy?" Chad said, " no not really but where would we begin to look and also he lost his spiritual energy so we can't track him." Kiuske disappointedly said, after a decent amount of time thinking were the light would've taken Ichigo the group didn't come up with any good places. A little bit after they decided to go back to the group and on the way they found rukia and renji. " hey guys, where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked, "yeah shouldn't he be with you guys, because you were the first to meet him, right?" Renji questioned, " well you see, Ichigo would be here but something weird happened, you see we were talking to him and asking him questions and a huge blinding blue light came from the sky and it went towards Ichigo and when it engulfed Ichigo it disappeared along with him." Replied kiuske, " wait can't we track ichigo's spiritual energy ?" Renji said out loud, " no I don't think we can because Ichigo had to give up his soul reaper powers to defeat Aizen " uryu said. " dammit that fool is always getting in trouble and since he doesn't have his powers anymore we need to find him quickly before anything bad happens!" Rukia angrily said

2 YEARS LATER

SOUL KINGS PALACE

Ichigo kurosaki had been furiously training for the past 2 years and has learned a lot about himself, he learned that he is a quincy and how to control his hollow powers better , Ichigo is now training in his inner world for about 7 hours, " haaa" Ichigo swung his sword down at his hollow only to find his hollow easily blocking that attack and his hollow preparing for a counter attack Ichigo quickly did a tiny flash step to get away from the sword strike his hollow did " hmm you seem to be doing well considering we haven't taken a break in a while Ichigo" the hollow taunted, " heh I'm just keeping up with you anyways I heard there doing a tournament down in the soul society, for the captains spots tomorrow, you wanna see if the soul king will allow us to go down to join the tournament " Ichigo said " sure why not let's ask him, it will be a good test of our powers" his hollow said So Ichigo went to find the soul king, when Ichigo found him, Ichigo asked " can I go down to join in the tournament for the selecting of the captains" the soul king pondered the idea of Ichigo joining the tournament and then the soul king replied with a"yes, but you might wanna take something to hide your identity to make it a secret because you would probably be asked a ton of questions." Quickly Ichigo found something to hide his identity and headed off towards soul society. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RECAP Ichigo asked " can I go down to join in the tournament for the selecting of the captains" the soul king pondered the idea of Ichigo joining the tournament and then the soul king replied with a"yes, but you might wanna take something to hide your identity to make it a secret because you would probably be asked a ton of questions." Quickly Ichigo found a cloak to hide his identity and headed off towards soul society.  
END RECAP

FLASHBACK

SOUL SOCIETY

After the battle with Aizen, the Seireitei had started to rebuild itself. The Seireitei sent out search party's to find Ichigo kurosaki after his mysterious disappearance after defeating Aizen but to no avail, a lot of people were saddened by not finding him

LIVING WORLD

After Ichigo's disappearance, his friends were hard to change to a life without there favorite friend. Uryu ishida, had taken responsibility of killing the hollows in Karakura town, because the local soul reaper weren't that good at exterminating the hollows.

END FLASHBACK

Ichigo had landed somewhere in the soul society after walking down all those stairs that seemed to take forever, he started to walk around trying to figure were to go, Ichigo saw a man walking around, Ichigo went up to him, " um, excuse me but do you know the way to the tournament?" Ichigo questioned, " oh yeah its over to the right side of the Seireitei. " the man replied

After some time of Ichigo wandering around to get to the tournament sign ups, he finally go there. The woman signing people up asked " are you signing up for the tournament?", " yeah, also how does this tournament work?" Ichigo curiously asked, " well it works like this there are 6 preliminary matches with a lot of people in each match , and whomever beats all the people in the match moves onto the semifinals and then if they go onto the final, its a free for all, and the last 3 people fight and whomever wins that match selects the captain position that they want to be in, also the captains select what squad the two other people goto." The woman replied

"Thank you" Ichigo stated, as Ichigo was about to walk away "oh wait ! I forgot to tell you that the preliminary match you are in is the seventh". the woman excitedly said. Ichigo then looked back at the woman and said " stupid me, how i could've forgotten that I didn't even know what preliminary match I was going to be in." , " wow Ichigo I didn't know you can be that dumb" ichigo's inner hollow calmly said.

"I am not dumb " Ichigo replied in his mind with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

" yes you are" his pale inner hollow stated seriously.

" no I'm not! " Ichigo replied furiously. " Whatever this conversation isn't going anywhere so I'm just gonna go away" replied his hollow going back into ichigo's subconscious. " glad that's over " Ichigo thought to himself, after that a loud speaker went on in a monotone voice saying " anyone who is participating in the seventh preliminary match goto the arena now." Ichigo quickly walked to the arena and saw many people, " there are many people here, it seems that they are letting the civilians enter the tournament as well soul reaper, but it doesn't look like the civilians will probably be getting to the semifinals because they don't have a zanpakuto and the amount of soul reapers being in this tournament." Ichigo thought to himself

" the match will begin in 5... 4 ... 3 ... 2... 1... Start !" stated the monotone loudspeaker. Off the bat the people of Rukongai were battling each other and soul reapers too. " considering the amount of soul reapers here and the one's watching this match, I think its safe to assume that some of our soul reaper friends our watching this battle so we should probably keep the cloak on" His inner hollow stated

" good idea " Ichigo replied to his inner hollow. Ichigo then took out his smaller zanpakuto of the two and took out a group of people that surrounded him. Back in the stands Rukia and Renji both saw a person who wore a cloak take out a large group of people by himself while using a weird fighting style they never seen " hmm, the guy in the cloak that took a lot of people out, I think he's holding back he actually might be a challenge if he is holding back a lot" renji said to the friend sitting beside him. Rukia then looked to renji and said " well he isn't a soul reaper so he's already at a disadvantage " rukia stated to renji.

Sometime later in the seventh preliminary battle, it was winding down to around 20 people, " only 5 minutes remaining " said the loudspeaker. " I think I should end this don't you agree hollow " Ichigo said subconsciously to his inner hollow. " sure" his inner hollow replied in a not caring tone. Ichigo quickly used a very slow flash step to get behind each one of the fighters and quickly knock them out. " looks like that guy can use the flash step, but not a very fast one ." renji said to rukia, " but how does he know the flash step only soul reapers can use the flash step, so does this mean he is a soul reaper if so then why is he wearing that cloak ? " Rukia curiously asked Renji, " honestly I don't know" Renji blatantly stated.

" The winner of this match please report to the concession stand. " stated the always monotone loudspeaker " I guess that's my call to go" Ichigo thought blatantly . Ichigo quickly went to the stand and he received a number, the person at the stand explained that is the number they will call when its their time to fight against an another opponent, it was the middle of a bright sunny day in the soul society and Ichigo realized " what am I going to do today" he thought to himself. " I guess I'll go watch the other remaining preliminary matches to see who I'm up against " Ichigo stated to himself . Ichigo slowly walked back into the stands to watch the matches, at the end of the day the people that are participating in the semifinals are Rukia, Renji, Izuru, Shūhei, Ichigo, and finally Ōmaeda, when Ichigo was walking out of the stands he realized he didn't have anywhere to go, so Ichigo walked around until he found a good sleeping spot, because he didn't have any money to stay at a place and quickly dozed off into sleep.

\- so how was that, the reason why I was not uploading was because I got a terrible disease called laziness 


End file.
